Spring
by Descended From Elves
Summary: Dorcas and Gabriel and James.  The words 'oh dear' come to mind..  Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Hoopla everybody! Just a short introduction to a new idea here, if you like it, it will continue, but you should know that it will be Dorcas/James/Gabriel centric.

I do not own Larkrise to Candleford, I imagine the BBC and Flora Thompson. Oh and I also borrowed a cheeky quote from To Kill A Mockingbird (everything good to eat) which is Harper Lee's.

Anyway, enjoy (hopefully).

…..

'Spring, as everyone in Larkrise and Candleford knows, is a time for new life. The cold winter months give way to a lighter, happier time and the promise of summer, with bright colours and everything good to eat is just around the corner. However this year, spring was to be a more turbulent time for the residents of our two small settlements, town and village, than the time of winter's tempests had ever been.'

Dorcas Lane woke early, as she had done on the first day of spring every year of her life. It was one of her many little traditions, as was the quiet reflection on her life that she carried out each and every morning before Minnie brought through her morning tea with the usual clatter. However this particular morning, Dorcas could not claim to be entirely happy with the way things seemed to be going. She did not personally stoop to gossip about her friends and neighbours, but had, as ever caught the word on the streets from Pearl Pratt. Gabriel was preparing to leave, and had not thought to inform her.


	2. Chapter 2

'Good morning ma'am, tea? Toast? Can I get you anything?'

As ever, Minnie's endless chatter hit Dorcas as soon as she entered the room. All the other inhabitants of Candleford Post Office where already sitting down at the breakfast table, and she slid into her seat with her customary smile fixed onto her face.

'Tea, Minnie, and I'm quite sure I can manage to butter my own toast. Good morning everyone, I trust we all had a pleasent night's sleep. The answer was as she had expected, and Gabriel even had the cheek to smile at her, that radiant smile that maddened and delighted her at the same time. Well, apparently she wasn't to be seeing that smile again, as Miss. Pearl had informed her.

'Well I do declare that the day is moving on, and the postal service waits for no man', Thomas informed the room in general, 'so I will be leaving now, Margaret my dear.' He kissed his wife tenderly and nodded to the rest of the assembled company before departing. Laura followed soon after, and Sindey headed off for school. Dorcas had not anticipated being left alone with Gabriel, but realised it would be inevitable as she bade Margaret goodbye. He was still seated at the table, and opened his mouth to speak. Dorcas cut him off.

'Gabriel, how are you getting on at the forge?'

'Um..' he was thrown. 'Very well Miss Lane, um, I just needed to say..' But the post-mistress again, spoke over him, facing away.

'I must be getting on, Gabriel, can it wait until later, mm?' The man gave a kind of half smile, and rose awkeardly to his feet.

'Of course, I must be on my way too.. Miss Lane?'

'Minnie!' she called in desperation, losing the will to keep being so cruel to him. The maid didn't hear her, so she moved out of the room, risking a glance back to Gabriel as she did. He was standing in the opposite doorway, looking at her, confusion on his face. Once out of sight, Dorcas colapsed against the wall, glad for once that Minnie had not heard her. Why did life have to be so difficult?


	3. Chapter 3

This is just a wee lookie at things from the male persepective, scene setting, but I tried to make Edwin a little comic releif, as James angsting on his own would be far too dark for a BBC period drama (: Oh and talking of men, didn't you just love Minnie's 'manly men' thing she had going on..?

...

_Dorcas Lane, as pretty now as she was when she had caught his eye, striding across Candleford square with her parasol held high. She comes to him, smiling, in total acceptance. 'How I have missed you' she whispers, 'my love'. Dorcas, you shall never miss me again. I would be your lover, your husband my sweet, and the ends of the Earth are not too far. My Dorcas.._

..'And with the as yet undisclosed sum from that most wonderfully executed of final transactions, we could find ourselves at an approximated total of.. James?' James Dowland started. His business parter, Edwin Mathews was looking at him with concern.

'Are you feeling alright, your mind seems to be wondering more that is usual, even for you?' James took the gentle slight with a brief smile, but got to his feet and began to pace. Edwin raised his eyes to heaven.

'God, if you would hear this one humble request, please for all our sakes give this idiot man some peace!' then, returning to follow James' more earthly relentless movement added, 'you still want to go back.'

'Of course I want to go back, Edwin!' exclaimed James. 'My son is out there, and I had scarcely a chance to learn his name. I should be there with him, and yet his birthday is in three days time and I have nothing to end him.' Edwin nodded, 'and you miss your country lass too, of course.'

'Yes, Miss Lane, I.. I.. did not tell you of her.'

'And yet I see it so clearly in your tortured face my friend, you have been enslaved by a beautiful young creature, all girlish wiles and fairy-light features, a fey thing who runs wild on the moors of the land of rising larkbirds, eh?'

'Miss Lane is a post-mistress and only two years my junior, and you need to stop dreaming of becoming a poet.' James replied sternly, attempting to settle infront of an accounts book in the hope that his friend, who fancied himself an artistic soul trapped in a businessmans body, would follow suit. 'You know Edwin, you really do keep a good record of accounts, if you only stop adding these drawings.'

'Good enough to cope without you, no?'

'What?'

'It's all so obvious James, you where destined to say that! You shall go to Larkrise tonight and I shall take care of business, drawings excluded, is that not a fair deal?' Edwin smiled, but his manic grin had changed to a more supportive expression, and James found himself reaching for his coat. There was something about his eccentric, unique friend that made him want to see Dorcas again, and he was powerless to stop himself from agreeing to a holiday.

He would go to Larkrise, and God only knew what he would do when he got there.

...

Ok, so I may have gotten a little carried away with this chapter, but I quite liked Edwin, I may keep him. I'm not sure about James' character though.. actually i'm not sure now if Dorcas will choose him anymore.. we shall see.

Anway, thankyou for reading, reviews are like stars in a coal black night.

Gabsie might be next (:


	4. Chapter 4

Yes, it's short, but I don't feel close to him.. it may be a little obvious actually, but here it is, for your reading pleasure (:

Gabriel Cochrane was working as he had never worked before. He was working to finish his plough, to complete his work at the forge and to keep his mind from dwelling on Dorcas. Her clear dodging of him that morning had been only to be expected, for how could she understand that he could not have told her? She was contented with her life here, and could not have seen the pangs of his heart. He knew that, had he told her, one look of sadness would have persuaded him to stay. Dorcas did not know the power she held over him, and he had no intention of alerting her to it.

So he would leave. He would pull himself together enough to bid her farewell, and he would do it in front of the rest of her staff.

He had to leave. He should, in fact, never have allowed himself to live in these close quarters with a woman such as Dorcas, for his romantic soul and her helpful nature, pointing out the flaws in his old life and inadvertently letting him know how desirable a life with her would be.

These women would be the death of him.

Yes, it's short, but I don't feel close to him.. it may be a little obvious actually, but here it is, for your reading pleasure (:

Gabriel Cochrane was working as he had never worked before. He was working to finish his plough, to complete his work at the forge and to keep his mind from dwelling on Dorcas. Her clear dodging of him that morning had been only to be expected, for how could she understand that he could not have told her? She was contented with her life here, and could not have seen the pangs of his heart. He knew that, had he told her, one look of sadness would have persuaded him to stay. Dorcas did not know the power she held over him, and he had no intention of alerting her to it.

So he would leave. He would pull himself together enough to bid her farewell, and he would do it in front of the rest of her staff.

He had to leave. He should, in fact, never have allowed himself to live in these close quarters with a woman such as Dorcas, for his romantic soul and her helpful nature, pointing out the flaws in his old life and inadvertently letting him know how desirable a life with her would be.

These women would be the death of him.


	5. Chapter 5

Thankyou for all the reviews, I can hardly believe that I won't be sitting down to Larkrise tonight. My life is actually that little bit less peaceful now, and I don't feel at all set up for Monday mornings any more! Anyway, on a (slightly) lighter note, here's the next one.

James had arrived in Larkrise quietly, going straight to the Turrell's house and keeping away from people, and was begining his first day with a walk along the river to clear his head. He knew this area better than he did London, where he had spent most of his adult life, and knew also that it was a quiet, little used route. Hence, the fact that he met someone was a cause of great surprise.

'Morning, sir.' said the dark haired man as he approached James. 'Do you happen to know the most direct way back to Candleford, I was clearing my head and seem to have gone too far, I haven't been down here much.'

'Of course, I will take you there direct.' replied James, pleased to have found a seemingly kindred spirit on his way. 'I take it you are not from round here?'

'Not as such, Mr..?'

'Dowland, James Dowland.'

'Mr. Dowland. I come from the other side of Candleford, I worked a forge there, until I fell upon hard times. Yourself, Mr. Dowland?'

James smiled, the mans hardships finding favour with him. 'I'm a Larkrise lad by birth, but I moved away to London. Only been back once before, and now i'm only just back today. If you don't mind me asking, sir, what do they call you?'

'Gabriel Cochrane, sir.'

There was a slight pause. The men came to the end of the track by the river, and moved onto the road. James struck up the conversation again. 'You said you where clearing your head, is it a lack of work that causes such worry?'

'Not at all', Gabriel replied, 'I found good work at Candleford forge, the Post Mistress, Miss Lane owns it too you see, she.. Mr. Dowland?' he asked, for James had stopped at the mention of Dorcas and seemed fixed to the groud. 'Is there a problem?'

'Oh, um' James slowly began to walk again, 'I just, knew her father that's all, a good man he was.'

Gabriel, nodded slowly. James Dowland looked more of an age to know Dorcas herself, though being from Larkrise and she from Candleford it was possible they had not met. But now they had come to fork in the road, and his compainion seemed ready for the off.

'Mr. Cochrane, I am afraid I will have to leave you here, urgent business has just come to my mind, and I must return to Larkrise.' James directed the man hastily, before taking the other fork, which would lead him to the other side of Candleford, where he could slip into his Hotel from the back, unseen by all from the street. The mention of Dorcas, he was sure, would lead this Mr. Cochrane to mention his return to her, and then she would come looking for him... wouldn't she? Well, the idea that she would not was preposerous. He consoled himself with the thought that she would have to, at least for Sidney's sake.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, so this isn't one of my best. I kind of made it up as I went along, but the most important part is the very end, the rest is probably slow and disjointed.. well, maybe it's not.. anyway, try to enjoy it anyway (:

* * *

When Gabriel Cochrane reached the Post Office he was surprised to find that Dorcas was nowhere to be seen. Sindey was seated at the table reading his book, Minnie was cleaning the oven haphazardly and Laura and Thomas were sorting letters in the mail room.

'Has anyone seen Miss Lane?' he asked the Post Office employees as he hovered in the mail room door.

'Miss Lane has gone for a dress fitting at the Pratt's, but she should be back soon.' Laura informed him with a smile. Thomas Brown, however was puffing his chest in that way of his, so the whole room could see that he was about to make some profound, and most likely religious statement.

'And, eh, what exactly are you requiring her presence for, Mr. Cochrane?' asked the postman 'This is surely a working hour for you, sir, is there some problem at the forge, perhaps?'

'No Thomas, I have only just returned, all I was going to say was that I met a man along the way. A most helpful man, he showed me the quickest road here, and he claimed to have known Miss Lane.'

Laura looked interested at this. She dropped the letter she was holding and, ignoring Thomas who was taking in too much air again, no doubt in preparation for his next proclaimation, asked who the man had been.

'A Mr. James Dowland, you know him?'

Laura and Thomas both started at this, and shared a look. Then Laura said,

'We know of him yes, he.. used to live here. He owns the Golden Lion, but, well, I think perhaps you should not tell Miss Lane just yet, you see he was. Well, he and she were..' she stopped, seeing the expression on Gabriels face. He looked shocked, and a little sad.

'But they didn't, you know, get married.' she added quickly.

'Who's getting married?' Sindey had arrived at the doorway and stood just behind Gabriel. Laura and Thomas where at a loss once more, but Gabriel, who knew only that Sidney was the adopted child of Dorcas Lane, decided to try the name out on him, to see if the boy would be any more help than the floundering Laura and Thomas.

'Do you know of Mr. James Dowland?' he asked, ignoring Sindey's question.

'He's my Pa.'

And with those three words everything fell into place, and the picture they formed was not a pretty one. They had not been married, and yet here was this child, not adopted, but living with his mother. He had been born out of wedlock and so they had covered him up, perhaps not even telling him, perhaps not telling anyone. It would have, could have been fine, of only Mr. James Dowland had stayed away, but now it was.. it was broken, for who could Dorcas choose but the father of her child.

* * *

The idea here is that Gabriel now has a much lower opinion of Dorcas, and he has a good reason for not trusting her, because in his mind she has been deciving people for years. He thinks that Sidney grew up with a foster mother, then came here when she died. He also hates James.. you see?

Remember, reviews make my e-mail inbox look full and make me feel popular, so happier. so more able to write! A nice big, happy circle!


	7. From the author

Right guys.. quick survey (:

Do you want James or Gabriel (..or someone else if you please) to end up winning the heart of Dorcas Lane?

It's just that Gabriel has grown on me a little, and i'm at a bit of a loss as to where to end. I'm not saying that I will definately go with popular opinion, but it would be nice to know the balance. It was origionally supposed to be James, but I am wavering...

So, you know the drill (:

xxxxx


	8. Chapter 7

Wow guys, just wow. I had no idea that so many people where reading this, that was an incredible response, i'm a little in awe (: And now, of course I feel I am letting you down with this small entry, but school and general life stress has been getting in the way.. don't worry though, I have plans, big plans (:

She had been unprepared, that was what had done it. Dorcas had not, after all, expected James Dowland to return to Candleford, especially not without writing ahead, so it was only natural that, when she had seen him go in the back door of the Golden Lion, her heart had leapt so irrationally. But she did _not_ still hold those feelings for him, he had charmed away a year of her life and she still hurt from his betrayal. So she had forced herself to forget about him, to treat his letters and the money he sent for Sidney as no more than a business arangement and never to dwell on what could have been.

But then.. for one day of her life, she had been engaged. She had never told him, but when he had first asked, a yes had been just about to roll of her tougue. A fiance had been nice for one day.

* * *

James had reached the hotel safely, and was now hidden away in his private quarters. He was desperate to see Dorcas but, now that it was actually possible, he found himself unable to walk the short distance to the Post Office. He hated the fact that she still held this power over him, had she not been the one who had called him forward?

Forward, yes, but not when it comes to you, my dear.

* * *

Gabriel Cochrane sat, dazed, blankly looking in the direction of his work. He had never thought to enquire as to Sidney's parentage and had assumed that he was perhaps the child of a relative, and the idea that he could be Dorcas's actual child had never crossed his mind. But if she knew and loved the father.. it was so unlike her. A child out of wedlock? Dorcas Lane!

Gabriel hated himself for how he was thinking of Dorcas, his opinion should not be changed. And yet he knew, in his heart that this wasn't anger or disapointment at Dorcas, it was jealousy, pure and simple. He was jealous.

* * *

Thankyou again for your amazing respose, I do love you all. Even though I don't know you. Reviews are welcome as the flowers in may.


	9. Chapter 8

Like I said, always big plans coming up!

* * *

'Miss... Lane?'

Dorcas looked up from the book she had been attempting to read to see Laura standing in the doorway. She smiled and welcomed the girl in offering her a seat, but Laura looked worried.

'Miss Lane, I.. well I was wondering if..'

'Laura, if you are going to tell me that our friend Mr. Dowland has returned to Candleford then I assure you, I already know.'

'Oh, thank goodness,' Laura looked rather disproportionately relieved, and Doracs wondered what reception she had been expecting. 'If you have seen him, he has prbably already told you, no wonder he said he wouldn't need a letter! Are you going to say yes, Miss Lane?'

Confused at Laura's outburst, Dorcas asked, 'Say yes to what?'

'Why, dinner of course, Mr. JD told me to ask you..' Laura trailed off, Dorcas's eyes where flicking from side to side and she seemed to see something Laura could not. _First Gabriel leaving, now James coming back, will these men not stay still?_ Seeing a movement, Dorcas leapt to her feet.

'Gabriel, what are you doing here?' she asked, for the man had just appeared in the doorway of her rooms.

'Well,' he shuffled, confused by her leaping somewhat angry sounding question. Laura however, could see that she would not be wanted in the ensuing conversation and hurried out of the room. He departure forced Gabriel to step aside, which gave Dorcas a moment to compose herself.

'Gabriel, my apologies for that, what can I do for you?' she asked, with a much calmer smile.

'I beg your forgiveness for startling you Miss Lane, and for being so forward, but I think you probably know why I am here.' Miss Lane lowered her eyes, the smile falling from her face. She opened her mouth to speak, but Gabriel held up his hand. 'I would ask you to let me finich, ma'am.' gain, she nodded. 'I had chance to meet with a stranger, a man who showed me the road home when I lost it, and he has unwittingly done me more favour than this. You know I intend to leave, whether you heard it from me or not, and I see now that any.. possible future I could have forseen with you is now closed off due to this man, this Mr. Dowland being your sons father.'

Dorcas looked up, her shocked eyes met Gabriel's for a brief moment. But he stood, and moved to the door.

'And now, Miss Lane, I ask one more thing. That you would let me leave quietly, two days hence.'

'He is not my son.'

There was another unbearable silence, another meeting of eyes so quickly curtailed. And Gabriel saying 'You do not know, Miss Lane, how much it gladdens my heart for you to say that, but you are still his mother, through adoption, or the closest thing he has and Mr. Dowland is his father. I could not..' he stoof for another eternity before bowing his head slightly, and leaving.

Dorcas stood, and took a step towards the door before grabbing hold of her chair for support. From here she could see the window, the hotel.

____

_James, Gabriel. Gabriel, James._


	10. Chapter 9

Oh Jamsie :'( Can none of you find some love in your heart for him, even here? Doing all that for Dorcas on a mere statement from her, I mean their whole romance just fizzled out, and there he was in London, working for her whilst she was off flirting with Gabriel! Anyway...

* * *

'Damn it, man, she'll be here any minuite, just put it on the table. Yes thank you, I am quite capable of pouring my own wine. Just leave it!'

James Dowland was stressed. His staff had scarcely laid the table and Dorcas Lane was due to join him any moment. He had arranged for a perfect dinner and nothing was going to plan. He hoped at least that the flowers he had sent had arrived, though knowing Dorcas, they where probably in a vase in the Brown's house by now. He afforded himself a smile. Knowing Dorcas.. it struck him, as it did periodically, how much he had suffered for Dorcas Lane. All his hard work, then cutting off his best business partner simply because she had upset Dorcas. Building up his businesses for the second time, staring bankrupcy in the face and allowing his entire life to be run purely for her. Always for her.

He would never forget the moment, at Queenie and Twister's wedding, when she had moved close to him and given him.. what? Certainly it had not been a promise, it had scarcely been an idea, and yet he had depended on her acceptence ever since he had stood watching her walk away across the sunlit field.

'Sir, Miss Lane is here.'

'Well show her in then man.' hissed James, his voice trying for the impossible combination of quiet and loud. The porter noted his tone and bowed himself out hastily to meet Dorcas at the door. He then led her into the room.

'Miss Lane, how wonderful that you could come, do sit down.' said James hurriedly, always needing to get the first word in and set the tone.

'I was happy to receive the invitation James, and the flowers look lovely on the Post Office table.' she replied with a smile - _that smile -_ as she took her seat. A waiter arrived to fill her glass with wine that was soon followed by food. They spoke mainly of council goings-on, of local incedents and stories, and James recounted a few choice tales of his life in London. The conversation flowed more excellently that he had anticipated, and it was not until they had finished their food that Dorcas mentioned the past.

'You always where one for grand gestures.' she said, her mouth half smiling. James took her comment with good grace.

'I have indeed, and will continue to do so I believe.' he smiled at her, and Dorcas found herself returning it. There was a pause as they both lingered a heartbeat too long, then James reached out and took her hand. Quietly, he murmered,

'My grand gestures have always been reserved for grand people. And this, Dorcas, is the only grand thing I have done since the day I left Candleford.' He could see that his words had a profound effect on Dorcas, as she blinked rapidly and her hand twitched in his, but, for once, stayed there.

* * *

It was dark by the time Dorcas got up to leave, and Candleford high street was deserted. James insisted on seeing her across to the Post Office, and she had to admit that it was nice to stroll down the road with him again. As they reached the Post Office he turned to look at her.

'Thank you for a delightful evening.' she said.

'Yes, I enjoyed it immensely, Dorcas.' he replied, savouring the use of her first name. She was still looking up at him, and, taking his life in his hands, he leant forward and pressed a gently kiss to her cheek. Dorcas stiffened, then relaxed, but as he drew away, he say a figure over her shoulder.

'Miss Lane?' Dorcas whirled round.

'Gabriel!' she gasped 'I.. did not notice you there.' she looked horrifed, and James instantly recognised the man as Gabriel Cochrane, the forge worker.

'I apoologise,' the man was saying, somewhat coldly, 'I was merely taking the air, I did not mean to interrupt.'

'You are not interupting anything, Mr. Dowland was just leaving' she said, turning back to James. He almost protested, but when he saw the pleading look in her eyes, he melted. Making his goodbye's quickly, he headed back over to the hotel, his head spinning with the potential of what hed just happened. The kiss had been overwhelmed by Dorcas's reaction to this other man, and the word 'interloper' came to mind.

* * *

'Gabriel, I did not mean for you to see that, James and I.. well we have a small past between us, but no more.'

'Miss Lane, I do not need you to apologise to me, I am leaving the day after tomorrow.'

* * *

Reviews make you my favorite person.


	11. Chapter 10

Urgh, I've had so much to do you wouldn't beleive! Like a thousand essays have come in and loads of 'if you don't pass this you're off the course' style things, and that is honestly not just an excuse for my awful lateness in this chapter!

So yes, you may not like it, it may surprise you, but it is here. Finally..

* * *

'Oh' Miss Lane, Miss Lane! What are we to do, they're out there, Miss Lane!'

Dorcas leapt from her bed in shock as Minnie clattered into her room. Her eyes where blurry with sleep and when she finally managed to focus on her clock it read the time as a quarter past five. The maid was in her nightdress with a red shawl thrown haphazardly across her shoulders, and looked to be in a state of distress, as her shouting signified.

'What are you talking about, Minne?' Concern for the girl was more prominent in Dorcas' mind than anger as nothing short of a war was usually enough to wake a sleeping Minne.

'Oh Ma'am I was only gettin' a glass of milk, I was, an' there they where, I bet he was sneakin' away, dunno what Mr. JD was doing there though..'

'Minnie, do slow down, why are you talking about James?' Dorcas took hold of Minnie's shoulders as she tried to extract the story. 'Slowly now, what has happened?'

Taking a deep breath, Minnie slowly intoned; 'Mr. JD and Mr. Cochrane are outside shouting at each other... Ma'am.' Dorcas stared at her maid for a few brief moments before flying out of her room, grabbing her own shawl, the one James had given her no less, on her way.

* * *

'You cannot run away from your employment, and from Miss Lane!' cried James, the anger on is face betraying the deeper reason for his dislike of Gabriel Cochrane. The forge worker replied, much morew quietly;

'I am leaving alone what I should have never disturbed.'

'Disturbed! I might remind you of your place, man!' Dorcas burst through the front door of the Post Office to find the two men facing each other.

'My place was here, working at the forge, until circumstances forced me to move on, you are the one who abandoned her!'

'The circumstances that you fell in love with Dorcas!' roared James. There was a beat, and Dorcas gave a gasp and took an involuntary step forward. James turned to look at her, the expression of surprise only half forming on his face before Gabriel Cochrane's fist connected with it, the unexpectedness of the blow causing him to stagger. To fall. The world blurred, then came into sharp focus, and then fragmented before James' eyes. He saw Gabriel standing over him, heard Dorcas' voice...

* * *

I know, I know.. Gabriel is so quiet and calm, but I really wanted to bring him out, make him snap. And I'm the author so I can do whatever I want (: There shall be repercussions!


	12. Chapter 11

I know, I know. It's been ages.. but I haven't forgotten, and here it is!

Also, I know it's pathetic to be knocked out like that so easily, but I'm the author, so in this world, it's possible (:

* * *

James slowly came to, his eyes adjusting gradually to his dim surroundings. He was in bed, in his rooms, and a woman was sitting, asleep on a small chair beside him. As mind and memory fell back into place he recognised the woman as Dorcas and took this rare opportunity to study her face uninnterupted. She did look the same as when he had last seen her at first, but as he looked closer he saw narrow lines of worry and hardship threading across her face. Her brow was pulled into a slight frown and her eyes flickered beneath their lids. She had aged almost imperceptably yet this only served to make her dearer to him. He recalled the chaste kiss he had given her after dinner, and wondered if she thought of him as much as he thought of her. Did she miss him, or had Gabriel Cochrane taken his place so wholly?

As his mind wandered James realised that Dorcas was stirring in her sleep. He hastily shifted his gaze from her and closed his eyes to let her avoid the embarrasment of being caught sleeping when apparently on nurse duty. After she had woken herself up, he allowed his eyes to slide open and pretended to slowly come to.

'James?' Dorcas' lovely, if slightly sleepy voice was a quiet half-whisper. James turned to look at her, and attempted a smile.

'What happened? Was I out cold?'

'Yes, Gab.. he.. well, you where, um, hit very hard, and it was at a very sensative part of your head..' James looked more closely at Dorcas as she fixed her eyes on the floor. Was it just the low light, or was she actually _blushing_? For a wild moment he thought she had been taken over by a wave of emotion and was blushing as she looked at him, but then he realised that it was shame. Shame for Gabriel having hit him, and probably embarrasment for James himself at having been knocked out by one punch. But there would also, he realised, be shame for the fact that, despite his violence, she could not bring herself to hate Gabriel. He was torn between love and anger, and possibly a little affected from his injury, so for once he decided that words where the easiest way of communicating.

'Why, Dorcas? Why do you choose him? I have done everything for you, my whole life revolves around you, and yet he has done nothing. He has nothing to offer you! He hardly even talks to you, and when he is violent, when he sends me sprawling on the floor you still prefer him. Why, help me to understand Dorcas, why can it never be me?' He didn't know what he had expected. Her anger perhaps, the outburst certainly deserved it, or maybe her cold gaze. Whatever it could have been, he would never have expected her tears. And yet there they where, she broke down in front of him.

Dorcas Lane, the strongest, most together woman in all England was sobbing her heart out at his bedside.

* * *

Again, apologies for the lateness. Reviews make the world go round.


	13. Chapter 12

I know, I know.. it's been ages, but i'm pleeding exams :/

* * *

Gabriel Cochrane was sitting at Candleford Post Office's kitchen table with his head in his hands. He had staggered there after watching Dorcas run to James Dowland's side, and snapped at him to get out of her sight in the same way she adressed Minnie when the maid had done something particularly infuriating. He understood all too well what was meant by her concern for Mr. Dowland and her anger at him, by all means he should take off now why he had the chance. But he knew he would not. He could not bring himself to walk out of Dorcas' life without even an explination for his anger, not that he had one to give her. So Gabriel sat, at the kitchen table of the woman he loved, trying to come up with an excuse for hitting the man she loved before leaving her forever.

Gabriel had been there for at least four hours, waiting for Dorcas to return. The rest of Candleford was slowly waking up, and as usual Minnie was the first Post Office resident to come downstairs.

'Oh, Mr. Cochrane,' she said, uncertainly, 'what.. um, why..' she stammered for a few moments before blurting out; 'what happened to Mr. JD, where's Miss Lane, what happened?' Gabriel looked up slowly, meeting her eyes for a second before directing them at the table again. There was a pause, then he began to speak.

'In answer to your first question Minnie, the disagreement between Mr. Dowland and myself became a little.. rough. He is recovering at the hotel, and as for Miss Lane,' he stopped, swallowed once, 'she is with him. That is what happened.' There was a pause, and he suddenly shot violently to his feet and careered out of the post office, knocking hard in to the front desk as he passed it.

Minnie stood in the kitchen, staring as Gabriel left, and Laura came up to stand behind her.

'Wherever is he going?' cried the post girl, who was less knowledgeable about the days events than Minnie. The maid quickly filled her in on what exactly had happened, having to restart the story twice as both Thomas and Sidney appeared and demanded to know what was going on too. As the story came to an end, the assembled company, the post office staff and family, stood in silence as they considered the morning's events. Eventually Thomas spoke up.

'We can only hope, only put our trust in the Almighty, that things will see themselves through. There will be reason for this, but as things stand we must continue valiantly into the good fight.' With that, he tipped his hat and set off on his early round. Sidney and Minnie turned to Laura.

'He means that we carry on as normal,' she translated, 'so Minnie, get the breakfast prepared, and the rounds will be done as usual.' Miss Lane was couting on them.


	14. Chapter 13

If there are still readers out there, this is a nice long chapter to make up for my previous fails.

* * *

Carrying on as normal, to the Candleford Post Office residents, meant acting as though Miss Lane was merely away at afternoon tea, not dissapered off to the bedside of an injured man. It may have all looked fairly normal to the other folk in Candleford, but Dorcas was still sitting in distress with James Dowland.

* * *

'Dorcas, please, stop crying.' James pleaded. He had never been hugely adequate with emotions and for Dorcas, of all people, to be crying, threw him off completely. She seemed to be stopping though, gulping back a fresh wave of tears with her usual superhuman efforts. Eventually she managed a watery smile.

'James, I, I'm sorry. It's just, it was you. Don't you see, it ws you for so long.' Hearing the words he had dreamed of for so long, James sat up a little straighter. 'I.. I loved you. I still do, I just don't think I could live with you, and I'm so, so sorry. James..' but whatever else Dorcas was going to add was lost in James kiss as he jerked forward, finally tasting the mouth of the woman who's love had consumed him so completely. The kiss lingered, her eyes wide open with shock, gently closing as she relaxed. They drew away in perfect syncrony, watched each other. Finally James spoke up.

'Why not?' he asked.

'Oh, why not, I feel as though those words have been following me my entire life! Why not marry Timothy, because it would be wrong, why not find a husband, because I don't need one, why not marry James, because with you and I, it is always a war.'

'A war?'

'Yes, we fight and victor and then fall right back to it, and that's not fair. That's not fair on either of us, James, don't you see.' A year ago, even ten minuites ago he would not have seen. But now, with the reasons spread to eloquantly in front of him, James was beginning to. But he had one more question.

'What about him?'

'Gabriel?' Dorcas replied, her face growing thoughtful, 'well I love him.'

'What! Both of us?' James was unused to this frank new openness from Dorcas. he had the feeling that most of this she was only just admitting to herself. However the hint of a stern expression that preceded her next words was much more familiar.

'It is possible. But.. not ideal.'

'What makes his love better?' Dorcas looked surprised at this, as though it hadn't occured to her to question it.

'Nothing.' She finally decided. 'It's different, something I can love with.' This didn't seem to make sense to James, so she continued, 'with you and I, it would be.. passionate,' the word seemed to embaress her, a glimpse of the old Dorcas showing through this uninhibited new one, 'and that be, magnificent, but it would not last. We are too similar and too different. With Gabriel, we work together, I can see that already. I wish...' she trailed off, looked at the floor. Whatever it was that she had almost said was clearly more shocking to her than any of her previous confessions.

'You wish...?' coaxed James.

'I can't, I. It's an awful thought.' James leaned over and took her hand.

'You know I could never think badly of you. If you don't say this now, you'll regret it.' Dorcas looked up at him, took strength from his steady gaze.

'I wish I could be with you now and then with him when we fall apart.' James stared at her for a moment, then suddenly laughed.

'Is that your shameful secret, Dorcas? Oh my dear, that is no secret, that is how the world works. Do you really think that any man or woman has married without kissing their childhood sweetheart goodbye? That is not shameful, that is..' He suddenly realised that Dorcas was staring at him, looking most put out. He hastily made amends.

'All I mean, my dear is that you have nothing to worry about, I would gladly do the same with you.' This seemed to work.

'I know you would, James, you are patient beyond belief or measure, but I love Gabriel, I am sure of it.'

'Well, I could always marry you then die, that would solve all of our problems.' Dorcas smiled, let out a small laugh, it would have been a giggle had this notbeen Dorcas Lane. But James had suddenly become serious again.

'There is another way Dorcas.' he steeled himself to get shot down. 'You could leave now, then come again tonight. Stay with me tonight and let me love you as passionately as I can, come and be with me tonight, you can leave before the sun rises and then.. then we can both be at peace.' Dorcas was staring at him, shock clear on her face. He made his plea one more time.

'Dorcas, let me make love to you tonight.'

* * *

There. I hope it makes up for it all.

I don't know if they said 'make love' back then. I prefer not to say it now, but I felt the need to be genteel..

(:


	15. Chapter 14

*a few years later, she finally gets round to posting...*

* * *

It was late night in Candleford. The Post Office residents were asleep, save for one. Gabriel Cochrane had taken to pacing the ford, out where the air was clear and cold, away from the lingering smell of cooking, the piles of sorted letters, all the things that reminded him of Dorcas. She still had not returned from The Golden Lion, and by now it was clear in his head that his violence has cost him Dorcas' affections. But still he could not leave. He waited, walking occasionally out into the street to see if the hotel door had opened, but had almost given up hope of that ever happening, when suddenly a light came on in the window above the door. Gabriel moved into the shadows.

* * *

James opened the door of the hotel quietly, checking the street for people and scanning the windows of the houses for lights. Only when he had assured himself that there were no prying eyes did he stand to one side and let Dorcas past. She went out onto the doorstep, looking up and down the main street herself, wishing for the first and only time in her life that she did not have to keep out such an eye for gossips. Perhaps if shehad not gained such a prominent standing in the town.. but that was a subject she had no desire to open. She was who she was and she was resolute that she would be happy.

'Dorcas, my love..' she turned back to James. His face showed a curious emotion, a mixture of sad, happy, forlorn and peaceful. On an impulse, as she decided she may as well have one more in her life, she reached her hands out and placed them on either side of his face. He smiled then, and they embraced.

'I suppose.. I suppose I shall always love you.' Dorcas murmered into James' chest. He placed a kiss on the top of her head.

'I suppose you shall,' he replied, 'and should you ever find yourself alone, you know I will set aside whichever of my beautiful young girls I have with me at that point and dash to your side.' A day previously such a comment would have drawn a frown from Dorcas, but now she smiled as she drew back from him. They moved together, and slowly met in a final kiss. It was a kiss of parting, of sadness, but also brought a kind of closure. James was the one to pull away this time. He held the woman he knew he would always love at arms length and nodded. Then she left, walking down the street quickly to her door. Once there, she turned and looked back. They both smiled and entered their repective doors at the same time.

Once inside, James leaned heavily against the front door of the hotel. It hurt, of course it hurt, to know that Dorcas and Gabriel Cochrane were going to marry, he was sure they would. They would be happy together, he knew that, but he also knew that enough was enough. Dorcas had allowed him in, she had loved him, and as she said, she always would, in a starnge kind of way. James Dowland smiled, then headed straight for his desk, still in his dressing gown, and began to pack up his things. The next day he would return to London. He would propose to the young lady he had been half-heartedly courting and he would leave. Perhaps for the New World, perhaps just for the continent. He would leave, yes but always keeping Larkrise, Candleford and Dorcas Lane in his mind. In his mind and in his heart.

* * *

Dorcas, on the other hand, was not alone when she entered her home. She almost had the door closed when a hand came down and pulled it back open. Stifling a cry, she jumped round to see who the intruder was, wondering for one moment if James had decided to come after her. But it was not James. it was Gabriel, and in a moment of awful realisation, she knew that he had seen her. Right at that point she would have rather Pearl Pratt saw her leaving The Golden Lion than Gabriel Cochrane.

* * *

Reviews make my heart sing.


	16. Chapter 15

And here we go, the final push.

Reviews are the pearl in the worlds osyter.

* * *

It seemed, to Dorcas Lane, that nothing had ever happened in her life until this day. The rest paled in comparison to the dramatic, life-affirming incidents that were continuing to be thrown at her, and she found herself quite exhausted by them. As Gabriel advanced into the room, she backed off towards the table, gripping it's edge. She was so tired, so done with drama that she would have given anything for life to go back to it's usual wonderful normality. And yet here was Gabriel, clearly having seen her and James, which could only mean one thing. More drama.

'Gabriel, please..' Dorcas began. But she could not continue. She crumpled to the nearest chair, and laid her head on her arms, resting on the kitchen table. Gabriel was instantly at her side.

'Dorcas, what's wrong, what is it?' he implored, all thoughts of anger vanishing at the sight of her helplessness. They looked at each other for a moment. Dorcas reached up and touched his cheek.

'I love you.'

The words they had both waited and longed for, both wanted to say, now said in unison. They smiled, then leaned in together. They did not kiss, Dorcas merely rested her head against Gabriel's chest. They stayed like that for a moment, and she began to speak.

'Don't think I do not love him. I do, but not in the way I love you. I need you, and only you. James knows this, and he is gone. I will not condone having any secrets from you.' Gabriel nodded his understanding.

'But now, I think you need to sleep, my dear.' He told her. She didn't object, and allowed him to accompany her to the door of her private rooms. He kissed her on the cheek once, chastely, then watched as she went through the door. It was only at this point that he remembered his anger at her. But all that seemed insignificant now, because he would wake up in the morning as the luckiest man in the whole of creation.

* * *

Three months later, Gabriel Cochrane and Dorcas Lane were married on a beautiful summer's morning. It was a wonderful occasion, one that was remembered fondly by the residents of Larkrise and Candleford alike for many years. Dorcas Lane wore her mothers wedding gown, the lace having been expertly repaired by the Pratt sisters, and took the most unconventional step of keeping her own name. The day was a celebration of life and love, epitomised in the radiant couple who went on to run the Post Office and Forge as husband and wife.

* * *

James Dowland fell in love with the Elizabeth, young woman he had been casually courting just enough to live happily without Dorcas, though they did correspond on occasion and he continued to send money for the care of Sidney, who visited him three times a year. James and the Elizabeth were married that winter, and had two children, a son called Edwin and a daughter called Dorcas.

Gabriel Cochrane never stopped visiting the grave of his first wife at least once a month, she had, after all been his first love, even if he had not been hers. He was, however, a devoted husband to Dorcas, and a loving father to their son, James.

Dorcas Lane was finally happy. She had Sidney and baby James, and she had Gabriel. Life was good, and continued to be so for the rest of her life.

* * *

I realise now that this was fairly short, but I think it worked.

Thank you all of my lovely, patient readers (:


End file.
